


Puppy Dog Eyes

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Evie and Carlos convince Mal and Jay to go caroling with them.Day 9 of DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays. Prompt: Caroling.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	Puppy Dog Eyes

“Mal, please?” Evie leaned against the side of Mal’s bed, widening her eyes and sticking out her lower lip. It was adorable, and Mal couldn’t quite remember how to use her voice.

“ _No,_ Evie.”

“Come on, don’t you love me?”

Mal considered jumping out the window, just to get away from those big brown puppy dog eyes. She’d be fine if she landed in the bushes, probably.

“Okay.”

“Yes!” Evie jumped up and threw open her closet door, grinning ear to ear. “I’ve got new outfits for us, and-”

Mal buried her head in her hands and groaned.

Across the hall, Jay was wondering if the ice on the window ledges meant escaping to the roof was no longer an option.

“It’s just for a few hours, Jay.”

“A few hours of _torture_.”

Carlos scrambled up onto the bed next to Jay, giving him those puppy dog eyes no one could ever say no to. “It won’t be so bad. If you get cold, I’ll hold your hands.”

“You’ll do that anyway,” Jay pointed out, but Carlos had won, and he knew it. He leaned back on his hands, smirking.

“I hate you,” Jay said.

“You don’t, though,” Carlos replied.

Evie and Mal met Jay and Carlos in the hallway, all four of them dressed in matching sweaters.

“Why are we doing this again?” Mal grumbled, tugging at the neckline of her outfit.

“Because Ben asked us to, and because he’s paying us,” Evie reminded her. Mal perked up immediately.

“He’s paying us?”

“Obviously.” Evie adjusted the tinsel in her hair and pasted on her brightest smile. “Get ready.”

Carlos knocked on the first door. Audrey answered, wearing a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers, her hair up in curlers.

Evie began to sing. _“Oh, the weather outside is frightful…”_

Audrey slammed the door in their faces.


End file.
